Additives can be added to smoking articles to provide characteristics of the additives in the smoking articles. However, the additives can be lost through evaporation, absorption, adsorption, etc. during storage of the smoking articles. This loss occurs especially if the smoking articles include sorbent materials therein as the sorbent can rapidly absorb or adsorb additives.
Accordingly, there is interest in providing additives, such as flavorants, diluents, sorbents, combustion rate controlling compositions, humectants, or combinations thereof, in smoking articles containing sorbent materials, wherein the additives are protected from loss.